My Kind of Wonderful
by Mya Scarlet
Summary: Sabé gets more than she bargains for when she tries to play matchmaker between Padmé and Obi-Wan. Fairytale with barely a pinch of angst and very little plot. Just a simple character study about the type of girl Obi-Wan might fall in love with.
1. Denial

A/N: This story is an an AU where the Jedi are allowed to marry, and the battle of Naboo never happened. Padmé is a senator on Coruscant. Sabé is her friend and personal assistant. Anakin is still a Padawan and Obi-Wan his Master.

* * *

"Nervous?" Sabé asked, meeting her friend's gaze in the mirror.

"A little. I'm still not sure this is a good idea," Padmé replied, frowning.

"You'll be fine," said Sabé with a smile, her fingers busy lacing the back of the other girl's burgundy evening gown. "He's perfect for you."

"Oh really?" Padmé said, with a raise of her eyebrows. "And why are you so sure of that?"

"Well, because he's dignified, intelligent, well-mannered, very well respected, not to mention being one of the most eligible men on Coruscant. And besides, I can't help imagining how beautiful your children will be-"

"Sabé!"

"What?"

"You're incorrigible!" Padmé's eyes were twinkling.

Sabé giggled. "No I'm not. I'm just trying to help you out. You aren't getting any younger, you know."

"Silly! It's only in those ridiculous novels you read that twenty-eight is considered too old to be unmarried. And anyway, you are only two years younger than me, so when are you going to stop playing matchmaker and find yourself a man?"

"Oh no, don't you turn this round on me," Sabé said, shaking her head. "It's your future happiness we're talking about here, not mine. And I just happen to believe Master Kenobi would make the perfect Mr Naberrie."

"But if he's so perfect why didn't you want to go to dinner with him yourself? Ouch!" Padmé winced as Sabé tightened the corseted waist of her dress.

"Sorry."

"You do think him handsome though, don't you? See. You're blushing!"

"No I'm not," Sabé replied quickly, cursing the heat rising in her cheeks. "I wouldn't even know how to have a proper conversation with him, never mind have the courage to ask him to dinner."

"But you were brave enough to ask him on my behalf!"

"That's different. Anyway, he's not my type."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh, he's far too serious for me. And besides," she said, emphasising her point with a wave of her finger. "He has that frightful facial hair. I couldn't stand it."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "You don't think that's a little fickle?"

"Ah! There! You've just proved my point." Sabé waved her hand, "I knew you'd never let something like that put you off." She patted Padmé's shoulder. "Or the fact that he frowns all the time, is known to be fanatical about obeying the Jedi code to the letter, and might just be the tiniest bit grumpy...

"I thought you were trying to persuade me this date is a good idea? Have you changed your mind?"

"No, I'm just warning you that there's probably a reason he's not yet married. But I know that you could be the one to bring him out of his shell. And I just have the feeling it would be worth it."

"And you're sure it shouldn't be you attempting this instead of me?"

"Absolutely." Sabé placed her hands on Padmé's shoulders smoothing out the fabric and smiling, avoiding other girl's scrutinising gaze. "And given the choice I'd prefer his Padawan any day."

"Anakin Skywalker? But how old must he be, nineteen? He's just a boy. I thought you said you wanted a real man."

"Hardly matters when it's all in my imagination," Sabé replied with a small smile, finding a non-existent piece of fluff to pick off her friend's dress. "Of course Padawan Skywalker is far too handsome, so he's probably as vain as a peacock, with a brain to match."

"Somehow I get the feeling you're setting your standards too high…"

"Pah! Then I'll happily die an old maid." She helped Padmé to her feet. "Now enough stalling young lady, you have a date in twenty minutes. And you're gorgeous," she said, turning to kiss her friend's rosy cheek. "He's going to fall madly in love with you."

Padmé grinned. "I just hope he's not as stuffy as you seem to think."

"I didn't say that! I said he was serious. There's a difference."

"Hmm, well, we'll see..." They walked to the door.

"I'm not going to wait up," Sabé said, "so don't worry about what time you come back. If you come back."

"Sabé!"

"I just want you to know that if you ever want to go and make sweet Jedi love all night, you just go right ahead, don't worry about me."

Padmé rolled her eyes, trying to look disapproving. Sabé gave her most innocent look, her lips twitching in amusement before they both burst out laughing.

"What are you going to do this evening anyway?" Padmé said, attempting to wipe her eyes without smudging her makeup. "Do you have some secret lover lined up, is that why you're so eager to get rid of me? Or are you going to waste your time reading stories on the holonet again?"

"Don't worry about me," Sabé replied, shooing her out of the door. "I shall live vicariously through you. Now go, or you'll be late!"

"Okay," Padmé kissed her on both cheeks. See you in the morning." She turned to leave.

"Have fun!" Sabé called after her.

"I'll try." Padmé called back with a laugh, waving as she got into the lift.

Sabé watched with a smile as the lift door slid closed, waiting for a few moments before stepping back inside the apartment she shared with Padmé. She closed the door quietly and leant back on it with a sigh.

Padmé was her best friend and Sabé loved her dearly. The young senator's life had not been easy but she was wise, generous, and as open-hearted as she was beautiful. Sabé wished more than anything for Padmé to have the happiness she deserved. And she certainly deserved as noble a man as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

And Sabé did not wish for a single moment that she was in Padmé's shoes tonight.

Definitely not. Not one bit.

Because Obi-Wan wasn't her type. That beard for a start. Imagine kissing him with that in the way.

See? No. Definitely not.

Sabé frowned, walking to the small kitchen and opening the chiller cabinet. She grabbed the carton inside with a satisfied smile. Dumping it on the counter she prised off the lid and inspected the contents, quickly reasoning that the remaining amount might justifiably be considered a single portion if one was alone, as hopeless with love as Sabéanna Rose Darcy, and in need of the kind of comfort only inordinate amounts of crème caramel ice cream could provide. Grabbing the inelegant size of spoon only used when eating frozen dessert straight from the tub, Sabé turned efficiently on her heel and walked over to the living area.

Hmm, Padmé had been wrong, Sabé thought, as she ran her finger over the neat row of slim volumes on the shelving unit at one side of the sofa. She wasn't going to waste the evening on the holonet. She grinned as she found what she had been looking for.

No, she reasoned, as she slipped the holodisc into the projector unit. She was going to spend the evening, very usefully, watching holovids instead.

Sabé slumped down on the squashy sofa, propping the cold carton on her stomach, spoon in one hand, remote in the other. Bliss. She smiled as the comfortingly familiar music started up, singing along quietly as the words began…

_There was a boy,  
A very strange enchanted boy…_

"Mmm, Christian," she murmured, digging into the soft ice cream with her spoon. "Take me away…"


	2. Persuasion

A/N: The song featured here is _Perfect_, by Fairground Attraction

* * *

"I don't want… half-hearted love affairs," Sabé sang along to the music playing on her stereo, twirling around and waving her toothbrush in the air.

"I need someone…. who really cares," she danced back into the 'fresher.

"Life is too short… to play silly games," she wagged her finger at her reflection.

"I promised myself… I won't do that again." She rinsed and spat into the sink, wiggling her bottom in time with the music. Then she dried her face and danced back into her room.

"It's got to be-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee, perfect," Sabé sang as she inspected the contents of her wardrobe. It was a gloriously sunny early summer day; the kind of morning you fantasize about in the dark depths of winter. The sun was streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows she'd thrown open as soon as she had awoken and the cool morning air was drifting in, filling the room with the scent of flowers and dewy vegetation. For the hundredth time Sabé thanked their good fortune in being able to live in one of Coruscant's oldest quarters. Persuading Padmé to look farther a field for accommodation than the glitzy senatorial district had been her idea, and tucked away on a side street, just around the corner from the city's largest park, they had eventually discovered this ancient apartment building, with its elegant, high-ceilinged rooms backing on to a large and beautiful, if slightly wild, garden.

With a smile Sabé's fingers settled on the sleeveless yellow summer dress she'd purchased optimistically at the first hint of spring but not yet had occasion nor inclination to wear. It suited the weather perfectly, and, besides, on this particular day, wearing a pretty dress might just help her feel less depressingly ancient.

"Well I have been foolish, too many times. Now I'm determined… I'm gonna get it right…"

She dressed quickly, pinning her hair up carelessly. She couldn't wait to find out about Padmé's date with Obi-Wan the previous night. She was sure it must have gone well, to the extent that she was already having idle fancies about their wedding. Would Padmé want to be married in the ancient Temple of Theed, as was Nabooian royal tradition? Or here, on Coruscant, at the Jedi Temple? Either way she knew exactly what her friend would be wearing, since they had planned those details together, a long time ago: a simple, elegant cream wedding dress, pale blue, lavender and cream flowers, with the bridesmaids' dresses in a matching blue…

"Too many people… take second best," Sabé slipped her feet into her comfortable well-worn sandals. They were a little battered, but the gown very nearly reached the floor, and no-one was going to be looking at her anyway, let alone her feet.

"It's got to be-ee, yeah-eh…." She danced the few steps to the door. She half hoped Padmé was still sleeping after a fantastic night, but on the other hand wanted her to be awake, because she was so impatient to find out what had happened.

She pushed open the door and skipped out. "Per –er -er- er-ohh…" Her voice faded in shock.

Obi-Wan turned around. "Hello again," he said, frowning.

And if Sabé's life had been a movie, at this point the music would have lurched to a stop as the needle was scratched abruptly across the record. But since this was, much to her disappointment, real life, Sabé abruptly pulled the door shut behind her in an attempt to muffle the music, as if that would erase the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi had in all likelihood just heard her loud, probably out of tune and certainly out of control singing.

"Hi," she eventually managed to squeak, inappropriately, finding to her horror that she was blushing. Obi-Wan continued to look at her expectantly, with something else in his expression that Sabé assumed must be disapproval. She knew she should say something else, something… but no, her mind was blank. And that wasn't going to change soon because, as if her own embarrassment was not enough, there was something else about him that was rendering her incapable of polite speech.

Looking slightly confused, Obi-Wan eventually stood aside to let her pass. Behind him, Padmé was sitting at the dining table. Sabé raised an eyebrow at her friend, glancing towards Padmé's bedroom. Padmé shook her head very slightly.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I must excuse myself," Obi-Wan said. "I have a busy morning of meetings." Padmé started to stand up. "No, please," he raised his hands, palms towards her. "Do not get up. But I will see you this afternoon?"

"Yes, certainly, one hour after noon, by the lake," Padmé replied with a gracious smile.

"Good morning then m'lady," he said, with a small bow.

"Good morning Master Kenobi," she replied, brown eyes twinkling.

"Miss Darcy," he smiled politely at Sabé, inclining his head.

Sabé mumbled something that sounded only vaguely like his name, trying to tear her eyes away from his face. The bottom half of his face. It didn't work. She closed her eyes.

The door clicked shut behind him.

Sabé silently counted the steps that would take him to the elevator before rounding on Padmé. "Wha- whaza-?" She pointed to her chin, still in enough shock to find speech difficult.

Padmé took a delicate bite of Muja fruit. "Well to answer what I assume you are asking, no he didn't stay the night, he had simply called to ask us out for lunch today. And yes, he has shaved, and no, I didn't ask him why, and yes, he looks devastatingly handsome without the beard, and, just like you thought, much younger." She stood up nonchalantly and carried her bowl to the sink.

"Hang on, wait a minute…" Sabé said, "what do you mean, us?"  
"We are going for a picnic in the park this lunchtime with Obi-Wan and Anakin," Padmé replied casually, rinsing her crockery.

"Oh no, no no, I can't do that," Sabé shook her head vigorously.

"Of course you can."

"No I can't! You saw what effect he just had on me. I'm no good with strangers at the best of times, and well, those two, they're famous and dashing and handsome, and totally intimidating for a coward like me."

Padmé turned around, smiling at her friend gently. "Look Sabé, you can't spend your entire life waiting for some imaginary hero to jump out of a holovid and carry you off into the sunset. You have to live a little. You told me you liked Anakin, and now you and he are going on a double date with Obi-Wan and I. You won't be on your own, I'll be there, and I promise you'll have a good time." She strode back to the living area and opened the door of a storage cupboard.

"How was your date, anyway?" Sabé said, walking to the kitchen counter and pouring herself a glass of juice, opting for evasion over argument.

"It was fine," Padmé said, rummaged in the cupboard.

"Fine? That doesn't sound too exciting."

Padmé turned around, one arm behind her back. "It was a lovely restaurant," she said with a smile, "and Obi-Wan was a perfect gentleman…"

"But…?"

"I don't know…" she said, with a small frown. "I suppose somehow we just didn't quite connect. I got the feeling he was being polite, that he wasn't really interested in our conversation. He even admitted to me that he doesn't usually go on dates…"

"Hmm, but he must have liked you really, if he asked you out again…" Sabé turned the glass in her hand thoughtfully.

"That's true, I suppose," Padmé replied, walking back towards the kitchen area. "And he seemed very keen on the idea of you coming along too. But you've still not promised me you will come."

"Quite frankly the idea terrifies me."

"What about just for half an hour? Then if you hate it you can go, I'll make all the excuses so you won't be embarrassed."

"Well I suppose…"

"Excellent," Padmé beamed. "It's agreed then."

"Hmm… I feel a little like I may have been duped," Sabé murmured with a frown. "I just hope I don't make a fool of myself, or you."

"Nonsense. You'll do brilliantly. Now, you must open this." Padmé brought her hand from behind her back with a flourish, holding out a small and beautifully-wrapped blue box.

"Oh Padmé, I didn't expect…"

"Shush, just open it."

Sabé pulled the delicate ribbon, unwrapping the paper to reveal a small wooden box, adorned with carved leaves.

"It's beautiful."

"Look inside."

"Oh!" Sabé gasped. She reached into the box, lifting the delicate necklace from the layers of tissue paper and examining it. A simple, thin silver chain linking equally spaced individual crystal beads. Inside each one was a tiny, five-petalled, blue flower.

"The star of Naboo," Sabé whispered. Her favourite flower.

"For my little star," said Padmé softly. "Happy Birthday darling."

Sabé grinned and hugged her. "Oh Padmé. It's the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"I knew you'd like it. Here." Padmé took the necklace from her hands, reaching to fasten it around her friend's neck. "Beautiful." She kissed Sabé's cheek then turned and began walking in the direction of her bedroom. And Obi-Wan will think you're beautiful too."

Sabé looked up in confusion. "You mean Anakin."

Padmé smiled to herself as she walked away. "Yes," she said lightly. "Silly me. Of course. I meant Anakin."


	3. Sunshine

Sabé twiddled a long strand of grass between her finger and thumb, letting the fluffy end tickle her nose. She lay on her front on the picnic blanket, propped up by her elbows, her bare feet swaying in the gentle breeze. Sitting behind and to her right, and currently engaged in a lively political debate, were Padmé and Anakin. Sabé had stopped listening to the details of their conversation a while ago, when they started arguing over the Senate's rejection of the Military Creation Act. Politics was Padmé's passion as well as her job, and she never really switched off. Sabé on the other hand, although knowledgeable enough to handle her role as Padmé's assistant capably, considered the topic firmly classified as work, and never something she would want to talk about for fun. Especially on a day as hot as today. Anyway, surely it would be wasteful, in a place as beautiful as this, to do anything but relax and absorb the atmosphere?

Somewhere to her left, across the other side of the picnic rug, sat Obi-Wan. He was leaning against the half-empty picnic hamper, reading a book. At least that was what he had been doing the last time Sabé had looked. They had been in the same position for half an hour or so, and she had sneaked a few glances his way, but was actually trying avoid eye contact for fear of him starting a conversation. Sabé knew she was no good at small talk, especially with people she was ever so slightly in awe of. From experience she had learned that, to avoid the unpleasant tension caused by running out of things to say, it was better to pretend you didn't want to talk at all. And so far today, it seemed to be working. Although polite, Obi-Wan had left her well alone, probably disapproving of her inappropriate behaviour earlier in the day, she'd thought, trying not to blush at the memory. But she did her best to convince herself it didn't matter, at least today, because it was her birthday and she was going to do exactly what she wanted, even if that meant being unsociable. And anyway, what might have been an uncomfortable silence was easily filled by Padmé and Anakin's energetic conversation…

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problem," Anakin was saying, "agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it."

"That is exactly what we do!" Padmé replied. "The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do."

"Then they should be made to."

"By whom?" Sabé heard the rustle of Padmé's dress as she sat up. "Who's going to make them?

"I don't know. Someone." He's being deliberately obtuse, Sabé thought. And Padmé seems to be rather enjoying it…

"You?" Padmé asked, indignantly.

"Of course not me." Anakin replied, a smile in his voice. _Hmm, sounds rather a lot like flirting to me… _

Letting their conversation fade into the background once again, Sabé eyes drifted over the scene in front of her. Lush green grass stretched out immediately ahead, leading down to the paved edge of the boating lake just a few metres away. The water glinted silvery-blue in the bright sunshine. To the left, a wide path curved around the edge of the lake, one branch continuing around the shoreline and the other passing by a small refreshments booth, through a flower-filled meadow and eventually into a wooded area which dipped down towards the far side of the park.

Sabé smiled. At the nearside of the lake, a family of ducks were waddling their way towards the water. She watched in amusement as, one by one, the row of fluffy yellow and brown chicks followed their mother over the paving stones marking the edge of the lake, plopping bravely into the water. All but the last one. Just a little bit smaller than the other four, it teetered on the brink then backed off again, cheeping frantically. The mother quacked her encouragement but still the little duckling was stuck. The other ducklings were cheeping too now, but still the little runty one did not move.

"Go on," Sabé murmured, under her breath. Then, to her surprise, the mother duck started to swim away. The little ducking cheeped even louder. Poor little thing, Sabé thought. The duck and her other ducklings were about to disappear behind a rock. The tiny-about-to-be-abandoned chick hopped back and forth at the edge, cheeping away mournfully, still too scared to jump in. Then, just before swimming completely out of view, the mother duck stopped and quacked again. The little duckling hopped right to the edge of the stones again, teetered there, its tiny wings flapping. "You can do it," Sabé whispered, her eyes riveted to the tiny creature, willing it the confidence to jump in. Then, yes! Over it went. Sabé sat up in delight, watching proudly as the duckling bobbed to the surface, shaking drops of water from its head and swimming furiously to find its place at the end of the line of siblings. Brief drama over, the family of ducks continued their journey, disappearing behind the rocks to leave a neat row of ripples in their wake.

Grinning, Sabé glanced around, her natural reserve overshadowed momentarily by the desire to share this small joy. To her surprise, her gaze was met by a gentle smile that said Obi-Wan had seen what she was watching. And, to her shock, the twinkle in his blue-green eyes indicated that he seemed to have appreciated it, too. Sabé couldn't help but smile back, enjoying the little glow of silent, unexpected, mutual understanding.

As Obi-Wan continued to hold her gaze she was surprised to feel something mysterious in his expression; something about the way he was looking at her… it made the back of her neck tingle, as if he was looking right into her soul. It wasn't intimidating though, she thought, just… intense. After a few moments she looked down shyly, noticing as she did that he had evidently not been reading for a little while, because his book lay, discarded and unopened, on the picnic rug to one side. Perhaps he found it too hot to concentrate, Sabé thought. Or, she supposed, there was always the possibility that Obi-Wan appreciated the beauty of this place as much as she did.

Sabé had turned her eyes back to watch the lake again, when she heard Obi-Wan getting to his feet. He paused by her side.

"Would you like another drink, Miss Darcy?" He asked. "It appears we have run out, so I thought I would head over there to buy some more."

She looked up at him, shading her eyes against the brightness of the sun, following the direction he was pointing to. "Oh, y-yes, please," she said, nervously meeting his eyes before, glancing over her shoulder. "What about you-" she stopped abruptly, noticing that Padmé and Anakin were still talking, but more quietly intimately almost, appearing to be very absorbed in each other. Padmé's cheeks were flushed a pretty shade of pink as she smiled flirtatiously, and Anakin was leaning in towards her, smiling back.

Sabé turned back to Obi-Wan. He had started to walk in the direction of the lake. "Actually, Master Kenobi…" she said, calling after him, completely forgetting her nervousness as small, insistent voice told her interesting things might happen if Padmé and Anakin were left alone…

He paused, looking back at her over his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I come along?" She blurted out, before she could change her mind.

He paused for a moment, frowning slightly, and she wondered if he was trying to think of a polite way to refuse. But then he turned around and walked back the few steps to where she was sitting, silently offering his hand. She hesitated only for a second, a little taken aback by the gesture, before reaching up and placing her slightly trembling hand in his. He tensed his arm, and she pulled herself to her feet, noticing the warm, dry texture of his skin, trying to ignore the accompanying tingle that ran along her arm.

"Obi-Wan," he said, as they began to walk together.

"Excuse m – oh, I see," she smiled nervously. They walked a few paces more.

Then she remembered her manners. "Oh yes… and of course you must call me Sabéanna. S-Sabé for short."

"So tell me, Sabé," he said, after they had walked in silence again for a little while, "do you come here to watch fluffy ducklings often?"

She looked up at him, noticing his deadly serious expression, offset just slightly by the tiniest twitch of amusement on his lips. "That's a really bad line," she said, trying to make her expression as serious as his.

"I know," he replied, meeting her gaze, a grin suddenly breaking across his face.

As he looked down, chuckling, she found herself smiling too. "Actually, I'll happily watch anything here," she said, buoyed along by a slight giddiness as the tension between them seemed to evaporate. "The whole place is so alive with plants and wildlife. I love it. And yes, I do come here often, it's only a ten minute walk from where Padmé and I live."

"Perhaps that is why I thought I'd seen you before…" he said, thoughtfully.

"You come here too?"

"Not very frequently," he replied. "But when I can. The ornamental water garden is a particular favourite of mine, have you seen it recently?"

"Just yesterday," she said, her eyes lighting up. "Rather overgrown, isn't it?"

"Yes, but personally I prefer it that way," he said, "a little bit wild. It's as if nature is claiming it back. "

Sabé glanced at him then looked away again, smiling approvingly as they fell silent once more. Her thoughts turned to the garden, her favourite place in the park, possibly on the whole of Coruscant…

"Have you seen the peonies there recently?" She suddenly asked.

"No, not for a month or so."

"Oh, you should definitely visit them today then," she replied, the words coming out in a rush of nerves mixed with enthusiasm. "They've just started to flower. The scent is beautiful."

"I would like that," he replied, before coming to a stop as they reached the refreshments stand. He gestured ahead. "What would you like?"

Sabé looked up, noticing that a queue of a dozen or so people had formed. After she had studied the menu Obi-Wan quickly persuaded her to go and sit on a bench by the lakeside while he bought their drinks.

She sat in the sunshine, alternated between watching the scenery and stealing glances at Obi-Wan. To her surprise, the warm feeling in her chest that had arisen during their slightly staccato conversation was still there. She found herself hoping she hadn't come across as silly; his relaxed manner seemed to indicate that he did not think so, although of course, she thought, he could just be acting that way out of politeness.

Now, with the breathing space to simply look at him, she observed that, clean-shaven, well, Obi-Wan was strikingly, almost youthfully, attractive. His neatly cut dark red-brown hair glinted with gold in the sunlight, and his posture was relaxed, his slim but powerful figure clad in light summer tunics. She watched as he spoke briefly with a middle-aged lady stood ahead of him in the queue. The woman had a small boy with her, Sabé guessed he was aged about four, and she smiled as Obi-Wan crouched down to speak to the little boy, shaking his hand formally, then saying something that made the boy laugh.

Thinking that, although right now she would be quite happy to, she probably shouldn't spend all her time watching Obi-Wan, Sabé turned hurriedly away, to stare at the lake. A few minutes later when she glanced back she noticed Obi-Wan was making his way over the grass towards her, carrying their drinks: jawa juice for himself, cherry ice for her.

"Looks… interesting," he said with a small grimace, handing her the cup of white crystals drenched in pinky-red liquid, and taking a sip from his juice as he sat down on the bench.

"Oh, nothing can beat it on a summer's day," she replied, with a smile as she used the spoon to dig out a big piece of the snow-like frozen drink, not taking his disapproval seriously for an instant because she had spotted that tell-tale twitch of his lips. "I wonder if Padmé would like one…" she mused, turning her head to peer over to where she assumed Padmé and Anakin would still be. She couldn't see them.

"Umm… I think she may be a little pre-occupied right now," Obi-Wan said, with an amused smile.

"Oh!" Sabé exclaimed, clamping a hand over her mouth to contain a delighted giggle as she finally spotting the couple. She smiled knowingly. _I thought they were enjoying that conversation rather too much…_

Obi-Wan had fallen silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, suddenly realising Obi-Wan was supposed to be here on a date with her friend. "That's not like Padmé at all. I'll go and speak to her right away." She stood up.

"No," Obi-Wan said quietly, putting a hand on her arm, "don't worry about it."

"You don't mind?"

"No, and I'm not surprised. I- well, I could sense earlier that Padmé and Anakin had some sort of… chemistry."

"Me too," she said with a smile, sitting down again. "I've never heard anyone quite as keen to talk politics with her as he was. I think most men are too intimidated."

"Well Anakin is not easily intimidated. Do you mind though?"

She frowned. "Why should I?"

"Well, because, you and Anakin…" his voice faded off, leaving the sentence incomplete.

"Oh, you mean because the man I was supposed to be on a date with is currently kissing my best friend?" She replied, wondering how she'd got so relaxed that she'd actually said that out loud.

He chuckled. "Yes, that."

"Oh no," she said, with a shrug. "I had no expectations of this afternoon being a proper date anyway. I only agreed to come because Padmé persuaded me I should." She sipped some of the liquid from her drink.

"So you're not enjoying yourself? You'd rather be at home?" He asked, with a small, concerned, frown.

"Well no, actually," she replied, with a shy smile. "I mean, it's turning out to be rather more pleasant than I expected."

"Ah good. I'm relieved to hear it." The crease disappeared from his forehead.

She looked at him warmly, feeling a little guilty about his concern for her, shocked that he even cared, finding at the same time she was curiously pleased. In response he did that something again: the intense expression that made her neck tingle. She managed to hold his gaze for a few moments before finally looking down at her drink, poking at the melting ice with her spoon.

He cleared his throat. "So, since we have both been abandoned, how would you like to show me those peonies?"

She looked up with a small smile. "I'd love to."


	4. Sabé's Secret Garden

The ornamental water garden was located at the far side of the park, and Sabé and Obi-Wan quickly agreed to take a meandering route, through the woods where the ground was carpeted with bluebells, and across grassy meadows which were strewn with tiny wildflowers. They strolled slowly in the afternoon heat and Sabé was surprised to discover how easily conversation flowed between them. She quickly found herself relaxing in Obi-Wan's company, enjoying his gentle, self-deprecating humour, finding him knowledgeable but imaginative, nowhere near as serious as she had expected, and certainly not, to her surprise, at all grumpy or disapproving.

When she had enquired casually about the book he had been reading earlier, expecting it to be something dry: military protocol or legal theory, perhaps, she was surprised to discover it concerned the ancient history of the area in which they both lived. Obi-Wan told her of how the whole district, from the Jedi Temple at the far end of the park, to the area where her and Padmé's apartment was located, at the other, had formed one of Coruscant's oldest settlements. Apparently the Royal family and courtiers of the planet's native inhabitants had resided in a palace that had long since crumbled into ruin, some of the stones of which were used in the construction of the Jedi Temple. "In fact, I think we officially stole them," Obi-Wan had said, with a boyish grin.

As they neared their destination, the terrain steepened, and they had to scramble up the steep rocky path to the south entrance of the walled ornamental garden. The air near the stones shimmered with heat haze. "This is my favourite route," Sabé called back to Obi-Wan, finding herself slightly breathless with exertion after her hasty climb. "It's like discovering a secret every time I come here." She paused by the arched gateway, wiping perspiration from her forehead as she waited for him to catch up.

He grinned as he reached her, running a hand through his now damp hair while he caught his breath.

"Ready?" She said.

He nodded an indicated with a hand. "Lead the way."

At this time of year, the scent was noticeable as soon as one stepped through the garden's gateway into the tunnel-like walkway of thick, shady foliage. Hanging heavy in the air, the fragrance was a mixture of honey and apples, both sensual and refreshing. Sabé turned to Obi-Wan and smiled. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Wonderful," he said, smiling as he looking around.

The path was springy and dry under their feet and they meandered in the shade between masses of tall pink and purple-flowering shrubs, eventually emerging at the edge of a wide green pool. The path, almost completely overgrown by roots and trailing vines, led around the edge of the water, to the far side of the garden, currently lit up by bright sunshine, and where more flowering shrubs – the peonas, whose flowers were responsible for the delicious scent- crowded every available space. Strange rock formations were visible here and there poking out of the pink and purple blossoms, looking something like sculptures, but too organic to be fully separate from the landscape.

They walked along the path in silence, enjoying the sounds of birdsong and insects chirruping, and the stillness and calmly fragrant atmosphere. Just before she reached the edge of the shady area in which they were walking, Sabé paused by a crumbling bench, half-hidden by the vines which grew twistedly through cracks in its stone.

"I usually just sit on the grass," Obi-Wan said, glancing apologetically at the small strip of green between shrubbery and water.

"Me too," Sabé said with a relieved grin, flopping down with a sigh into the soft surface.

"I'm surprised we haven't run into each other here before," said Obi-Wan as he sat down beside her. "It's very peaceful, isn't it?"

"Yes," she said, "although you know it's strange, when we entered the garden, I had the strongest sense of déjà vu. Of being here before, with you, just like this."

"It does seem like the kind of place where you could lose all sense of time," he said thoughtfully, leaning back on his hands and admiring the view.

"Do you know who originally created it?"

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "The walls and some of the stonework are known to pre-date the creation of the Jedi Temple, but beyond that it appears to be a mystery."

"Perhaps in our previous lives we were members of the Royal family whose palace you stole," Sabé said, smiling at the mental image. "Perhaps we fell in love here but weren't allowed to marry, and we were so heartbroken we turned to stone." She gazed at the nearest group of rock formations, remembering how she had often tried to imagine them as people. Realising Obi-Wan had not replied, she turned to look at him. He was watching her with something that looked like a mixture of curiosity and amusement.

"Sorry," she said, suddenly embarrassed, remembering this was Obi-Wan Kenobi she was with, and not Padmé, not one of the small group of good friends in front of whom she allowed herself to her true, fanciful self. "You must think me silly. I'm getting a little carried away by the romance of the place."

"No, don't apologize, I rather like the idea," he said, eyes twinkling. "Apart from the part where we turn to stone, that's slightly unnerving…"

"Mmm," she replied, smiling at him shyly. "We'd better not sit here too long, or we might find ourselves part of the landscape." She shuddered then grimaced. "Hmm. I think I just scared myself."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "How about we check in with the modern world?" He said, reaching for his commlink.

"Oh gosh yes, I expect they're wondering what has happened to us."

"Let's find out," he said, activating the control. It beeped. They waited. Nothing.

"I wonder if they're still-" Sabé started to say, before she was interrupted by another beep.

"Master?" Anakin's voice crackled over the transmission.

"Hello Anakin. Just wanted to let you know Sabé and I took a little walk," Obi-Wan said, smiling at her. "We thought you might be wondering what had happened to us."

"Oh, I-uhhh…I…" came the reply. Anakin sounded confused. Sabé thought she heard a muffled giggle in the background.

"Is Padmé with you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, she's right – I mean, she's just outside, I….. err, I…" Anakin's voice faded to a low groan, followed by silence and what sounded like a muffled conversation. "Sorry," he continued, his voice clearer again. "I mean, we're back at the Temple. She wanted to see my collection of… erm… podr-ayyy-cer designs…ohhh…" This time Sabé definitely heard a tinkle of recognisable laughter in the background.

"Very good," Obi-Wan replied, and Sabé could see he was fighting to keep his voice serious. "I'm sure she will find that fascinating. I'll leave you to it, shall I?"

"Yes, please," Anakin replied in a low voice, sounding a little desperate.

"Please let her know Sabé is here with me and perfectly fine."

"I will."

"And Anakin?"

"Yes Master?"

"Be careful. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Master. I –ahhh- really need to go now Master."

"All right. Kenobi out." The transmission clicked off.

Obi-Wan turned to Sabé, raising an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Well, sounds like they weren't missing us at all." His eyes twinkled.

Sabé giggled. "I fear it is all my fault, you know."

"Your fault, why's that?"

"Just something I said before she went out with you last night," she replied cryptically, deciding that, tempting as it was, she could not quite repeat the words _sweet Jedi love_ to Master-obey-the-code-Kenobi himself.

"Oh," he said, looking slightly confused.


	5. Sunburn and Nearkisses

"Actually," Obi-Wan said, after a brief pause. "That reminds me, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Oh?" Sabé murmured.

"Why did you invite me to dinner with Padmé?" He said. "It was rather… unexpected."

"Oh well," she replied, "I'd seen you in the library a few times, and of course I knew who you were, and we'd spoken briefly…"

"You mean when you nearly fell off the ladder in the poetry section?" Obi-Wan said, his lips curving in amusement.

"It's not funny! I'd climbed it too quickly. I nearly blacked out." She laughed. "And you came to my rescue in such a chivalrous fashion, even though you never stopped frowning, I thought you just might be the perfect knight to sweep Padmé off her feet." Sabé's expression became distant as her thoughts turned to her friend. "She's so busy with her duties she rarely has time for a social life, but I know she would love to be married and have children…"

"That's very considerate of you."

She shrugged. "I just want her to be happy."

"You love her very much, don't you?" He asked gently.

"She's the only family I have here," she replied, simply.

And so, as the sun slanted gradually across the bright blue sky, the shadows steadily creeping longer, their conversation meandered on. Sabé found herself telling Obi-Wan about her childhood on Naboo, her mother and sisters who she'd left behind, how her father had died when she was still a teenager, about the older brother she adored but rarely saw now he had taken up military service.

"Why did you not want to stay on you home planet with your family?" He asked.

"Oh, I've always wanted to travel," she said. "See new places, old places. And when Padmé was appointed to the senate it seemed like the perfect opportunity for both of us."

"But I think you would like to go back, someday."

"Yes, I suppose I would," she replied, wistfully. "I do miss them, much more than I expected." She looked up at him. "But here I am, rambling on about myself. What about you, do you remember being brought to the Temple?"

"Not at all," he said, shaking his head. "I was less than a year old."

"I have to admit," she said, thoughtfully, "I find the idea of separating young babies from their mothers a little disturbing."

He looked up at her, frowning.

"I'm sorry," she said hastily, suddenly remembering to whom she was talking. "I didn't mean to be offensive… I'm sure you have systems in place to care for the babies but I can't help-"

"No-" he interrupted. "You needn't apologise." He sighed, pausing for a long moment before speaking again. "The truth is I find it difficult to resolve too. And that is actually quite a significant problem."

"Why?" She was puzzled.

"Because if I were to have children they would have a high probability of being Force-sensitive."

"But surely in the Temple crèche you would not be separated from them?"

"No, but our rules specify all younglings should be treated identically. I would not be able to be a proper father to them; they would be separated from their mother, and I'm not sure if I could allow that to happen."

"Oh." Sabé was surprised to find she had to subdue a sudden urge to reach out and take his hand.

"And I suppose that is just one part of why I've always avoided the idea of marriage," he said, thoughtfully, looking up at her. "Because I'm not sure if I could ask someone else to make the kind of sacrifices the Order requires of me. I know people consider me stand-offish because of it, but that is simply how I feel. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes." Sabé said gently, "of course it does." She found herself pleased that a part of the mystery that was Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed to have been solved. But then, as the reality of his words sank in, she inexplicably felt her heart sinking too.

They sat in companionable, if gloomy silence for a while longer. Then Sabé thought of something that might lighten the mood. Her lips tweaked in amusement, as she silently dared herself to say it. He did seem to have a sense of humour, after all…

"I'm glad you shaved," she said.

To her relief he grinned, sitting up. "You are?

"Oh yes, it definitely suits you."

"Hmm…" He stroked the side of his face thoughtfully. "I haven't quite got used to it yet."

"What made you do it?"

"Oh nothing," he shrugged, looking down guiltily.

"Pah, likely story," she said, teasingly.

"Well, perhaps someone mentioned to me last night that it had been referred to as _frightful facial hair_."

Now it was her turn to look guilty. "She didn't say who had said that, did she…?"

"Possibly." His beautiful eyes twinkled at her once again.

"Oh dear."

"Don't worry, I'd been thinking of getting rid of it for a while. It was awfully itchy in the summer."

"It was rather frightful though," she giggled.

"Erm, I'll have you know that beard and I had been through a lot together," he said, with mock indignation.

"Oh, I'm sure you had."

"It's true, it was like an old friend, there were all sorts of memories I kept finding there, bits of old mud, last week's dinner…"

"Eww!" She wrinkled her nose.

He laughed. "I only grew it in the first place to try and look like a proper, distinguished Jedi Master. When Anakin first became my Padawan I was so young and inexperienced, everyone was looking at me as if I was… well, something much more than I felt. It was embarrassing."

"I wouldn't have thought of you as the type of person who gets embarrassed," she said, intrigued. "You seem far too self-possessed."

"On the contrary, I'm just used to concealing it," he replied. "Working with foreign and alien cultures as Anakin and I frequently do leaves enormous room for embarrassment. Especially with a Padawan as restless and impatient as mine. In fact I can't remember a mission when I've not been embarrassed over some incident or another." He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead.

Sabé sat up, propping her chin on her knees as she listened to him.

"Just last month," he continued, "I was trying to disentangle Anakin and I from having to publicly bless a royal couple's wedding night in a highly unmentionable way." He raised an eyebrow towards her. "Anakin had, of course, not bothered to take his translation unit and had agreed to everything they were saying before I arrived. Actually," he said, smiling. "I think he may have been more embarrassed than I was when he found out what they really expected us to do together as part of the mating ritual." He flashed her a mischievous look.

She took a moment to comprehend what he was hinting at. "No! You don't mean they wanted you and Anakin to…"

He nodded grimly. "The population of the planet was over eighty-percent women and they had a long-held fear about gender imbalance in the population. According to tradition they believed this… act… between two men would help bring the royal couple many male children. In their culture it was a great honour to be asked. Of course, I had to insist we comply, just so Anakin learned his lesson…"

Her eyes widened and she moved a hand over her mouth "But you didn't… I mean you aren't… are you?"

"No," he grinned. "Of course not. It was a close shave, but we got out of it. Anakin didn't know where to look. In fact, he's forbidden me from mentioning it since…"

"Poor boy!" Sabé shook her head in disbelief, her light laughter joining his low chuckle.

"Sometimes he drives me to distraction, never listening, always pushing, always impatient," Obi-Wan said, turning to look out over the pond, one hand cupping his cheek as he rested an elbow on his knee. "But it is a great honour to be his Master. He is an extremely talented, passionate, and honest young man."

Sabé smiled to herself, feeling that warm glow in her chest, stealing a long glance at him, admiring his handsome features and wondering at how it was possible to feel so comfortable with someone so quickly. Rumour and gossip, along with her own first impressions of him: they had all been completely wrong, she thought, guiltily. Too concerned with her own anxiety, she had never even considered that, just below the serious, dignified exterior, there would be a man like this.

The afternoon wore on, and they continued to chat about their lives, their interests, and their views on this, that and everything, until at one point Sabé shifted her position to relieve her stiff legs, and, as she glanced to the west side of the garden, suddenly realised they must have been here for longer than she had thought, because the sun was already skimming the top of the garden wall. "Do you know what time it is?" She said sleepily, wishing she had remembered her watch. She yawned, stretching her arms out behind her.

"Nearly five," he replied.

She suddenly hissed, cursing as she felt a sharp pain flash across the skin of her back.

He looked up from his watch. "What's wrong?"

"I should have worn a shawl," she said, craning her neck, trying to get a glimpse of the offending area, feeling the skin stretching painfully. "I didn't think I'd be outside for more than half an hour. Looks like I caught the sun…"

"Let me see," he said, moving closer as she pushed her hair off the shoulder nearest him. He frowned. "Oh dear…yes, it's very red, I should think you'll need bacta on there this evening. Unless you would like me to..." he hesitated.

"To what?"

"Well, I could try to heal it for you, if you like. I should be able to stop the skin blistering."

"Oh." Sabé frowned. She knew the Jedi had healing powers, but she found out quite how they worked.

"But if you're not comfortable with the idea, it would be better to leave it..."

"No! I mean, please do." Sabé scooted round so her back was towards him and scooped her hair up, holding it with one hand, trying to ignore the nagging thought that her enthusiasm was fuelled by the desire to have him to touch her. She shivered as she felt his fingertips graze her skin, briefly brushing a stray curl out of the way. Then he placed his hands ever so gently on the very sorest part of her back: at the top, by her shoulders. She winced a little, her sensitive skin stinging even at the light touch.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "It should stop hurting after a minute or so. Just try to relax."

She nodded, tucking her hair forward over her shoulder and letting her arms drop to her sides. One of the thin straps of her sundress fell down over her shoulder but she left it there, closing her eyes and willing herself to breathe evenly.

Her body was tingling right from her neck to the base of her spine, but that was not the Force, she thought, it was just a result of her oversensitive nerves reacting to the sensation of his hands on her bare skin. She waited, wondering whether she would be able to feel the physical effect of him healing her. And then there it was: weak at first but slowly building, a coolness rippling out from his hands, soothing her burning skin from the inside out. "Mmmm…" she murmured, half-unconsciously.

"Starting to feel better?" His voice was husky by her ear and sent more tingles down her arms.

"Yes," she replied, her voice wavering a little.

His hands were removed and then came back down again, carefully, lower on her back, sending cooling waves into the remaining sore areas of skin, smoothing out the prickles of heat and soreness. After another minute or so the pain had completely gone. It felt wonderful, but she couldn't help feel a little disappointed when he finally lifted his hands from her back.

"There," he said. "Good as new."

She turned and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." In a natural gesture he reached out and hooked a finger under the loose strap of her dress, slipping it back onto her shoulder. This time the tingle spread down one side of her body and curled around her breast.

Obi-Wan put his hand on the grass next to hers and leaned on his arm, inclining his head to one side, capturing her gaze with his. His eyes were a tranquil blue now, she noticed, the same colour as the sky, She was suddenly aware of how close they were sitting, their bodies turned towards each other, their fingertips nearly touching, their faces only centimetres away. She felt his warm breath on her cheek, making her shiver.

"Cold?" He said softly, his eyes flicking to her lips.

"No," she replied, slightly breathless, swaying towards him a little, wondering if he might be about to kiss her. Half-nervous that he might. Half-hoping that he would...

But he didn't. "That's pretty," he said instead, his finger moving to indicate the line of tiny beads lying at her throat, stopping just short of touching it. Of touching her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She said, fingering the necklace with a smile. "Padmé bought it for my birthday."

"When was your birthday?"

"Erm... today..."

"Today?" He said incredulously, sitting up straight. "Why didn't you say something?"

She looked down with a shrug, brushing her fingers through the short blades of grass by her knee.

"Oh, I don't want a fuss. Anyway, I don't like getting older any more."

"Come on, don't tell me you're old."

"How old do I look?"

He laughed. "Now that is just asking for trouble. I daren't guess."

"Humour me. Be honest though, no attempt at flattery, I'll be able to tell."

"Hmm..." He put a hand to his face, stroking his finger and thumb over his cheeks as he pretended to scrutinise her, his eyes dancing with amusement.

She plucked at the grass, smiling up at him from under her eyelashes.

"All right then," he said, after a while, "but you must promise not to be offended if I get it wrong."

"I promise."

"Twenty-six."

She beamed. "Spot on!"

"Phew." He wiped his forehead in mock relief.

She giggled, then narrowed her eyes. "You weren't using some sort of Jedi trick to read my mind, were you?"

"Oh no," he said. "We can't do that."

"Pity. I expect it could be very useful. But I thought you could sense-"

"Emotions? Yes, the Force allows us to do that, although it depends on how open the subject is."

Sabé nodded, wanting to ask him what he sensed in her right now. Even she didn't quite understand how she was feeling…

"But anyway," he continued, the serious Jedi expression returning, "I would never use the Force like that without your permission."

"So you worked it out with good old fashioned logic and reasoning?"

"Mmm-hmm" he murmured. "In fact it was something about the way your eyes crinkle here when you smile," he reached out and brushed a fingertip over her temple, "and this little crease here," he touched the corner of her mouth. "They told me you have smiled rather a lot, and that you are a year or two older than I might have otherwise thought." He removed his hand. "Or perhaps I was just lucky..."

"Hmm, maybe you were." She said distractedly, her gaze following the fingers that had touched her. She could still feel their echo on her skin.

She was just about to ask him to tell her more about the Force when there was a distant rumble of thunder. As if on cue, she felt a large drop of rain fall on her shoulder. "Ah, time to go, I think," she said, looking up with a frown.

They took the most direct route back to the other side of the park, the air starting to feel heavy and humid as it so often did in the late afternoon of a hot summer's day. The sun was still shining but thick dark clouds hung ominously at the horizon, intermittent rumbles of thunder occasionally sounding in the distance. Their path took them towards a bandstand around which groups of people were gathered on the grass, watching a jazz ensemble perform. The music was slow and summery, and Sabé smiled as she caught the lyrics drifting towards them on the warm air.

_It seems we stood and talked like this before,_

_We looked at each other the same way then,_

_But I can't remember where or when._

She looked up to see Obi-Wan was smiling to himself too, and he met her eyes with an amused look, silently offering her his arm as they walked. She slipped her arm through his, humming along with the rest of the tune before it faded into the distance as they turned through a gateway towards the boating lake.

_Some things that happen for the first time,_

_Seem to be happening again,_

_And so it seems that we have met before,_

_And laughed before and loved before,_

_But who knows where or when?_

As they passed the bench where that had sat a few hours before Sabé recognised the child Obi-Wan had talked to in the refreshments queue earlier. The little boy was playing with a group of children a little further down by the lake, the small crown appearing to be having great fun kicking balls around, stirring up mud with sticks and splashing in the shallow water. She watched as the boy stood up, spotting Obi-Wan, then picked up the large red ball he had been playing with and running over to them eagerly.

"Hello Mister Obi again," the little boy said cheerily, dropping the ball he still was clutching down at their feet. "Is that lady your wife?" He pointed to Sabé.

Obi-Wan chuckled and crouched down to speak to him. "No, I'm afraid not." He shook his head sadly. "Do you think I should ask her to be?" His voice was a mock whisper as he looking up at Sabé, winking.

The boy looked her up and down critically. "Yes." He said, with decisive nod of his head.

Obi-Wan gave the little boy a serious look. "Then I certainly will."

The little boy grinned, picking up his ball. "Okay. I have to go now. Bye-bye Mister Obi. Bye bye lady." He waved at her and ran off.

Obi-Wan got to his feet with a chuckle, moving to walk at Sabé's side again. She smiled to herself, sneaking a sidelong glance towards him as she slipped her arm back through his.

* * *

A/N: Song is _Where or When_, by Carly Simon. And I'd love to know if anyone is still reading this :)

* * *


	6. Raindrops and Near misses

The rain started to fall in earnest as they reached the end of the street on which Sabé and Padmé's apartment building was situated. The light was gloomy now, sunset artificially hastened by the thick black clouds. There had been no debate over whether Obi-Wan should accompany Sabé back home; it had simply been assumed by both of them that he would.

"Quick," Sabé said, breaking into a trot as the drops began to fall, hard and heavy, stirring up dust on the paved road.

"It's only water," Obi-Wan called after her, jogging a few steps and catching her hand, spinning her around to face him. "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing," she said, tugging him as she walked backwards. "Just don't want to ruin my dress." She looked down. The skirt was already starting to stick to her legs as the rain seeped into the fabric.

"Ah, I see," he said, glancing down with a frown. "We'd better hurry then."

They raced the final few steps, hand in hand, landing on the open porch of the doorway breathless and damp, the rain splattered on their faces. Somehow, the momentum of their arrival meant Sabé's back ended up pressed against the side wall of the porch, and that Obi-Wan landed in front of her, one hand still holding hers, the other propped against the wall beside her head to stop himself from crashing into her.

He looked down at her. "It's funny," he said, his breath uneven from exertion, "running doesn't ever seem to help in rain like that. If anything, it makes it worse." She felt his wet fingers intertwined with hers. "But still it is our human instinct to run…"

Sabé looked up at him, finding it harder than normal to regain her own breath with him so close, thinking how her instinct right now was telling her to reach up and lick the drop of water that was about to fall from his top lip. But she didn't, because some small, irritating part of her mind was warning her against it.

Then time seemed to slow down as his face dipped closer to hers, then backed away again, his eyes flicking across her face, searching for something, a small frown appearing on his forehead.

Sabé could almost feel the arc of anticipated contact in the air between their lips; it seemed to fizzle, pulling them closer. Or perhaps it was just the electricity in the air, she wondered, as there was a loud crack of lightening directly overhead. The rain suddenly became torrential, the sound of falling raindrops seeming to grow impossibly loud. Somewhere in the distance a siren sounded. And still Obi-Wan looked at her, waiting, his breath mingling with hers, her senses filled by the masculine scent of damp Jedi mixed with that special smell of fresh rain on hot pavements, the slide of his wet fingers against hers, the green and blue of his irises, the texture of his skin, the thump of her heart in her chest… but still he did not move.

"What's wrong?" She murmured, her own breath feeling hot on her lips in the rain-cooled air.

"I can't quite work out," he whispered, his mouth millimetres away from hers "if you really want me to kiss you."

Sabé eye's widened in surprise, realising in that moment that she had never in her life met a man quite like Obi-Wan before, and that she probably never would again. But after that swiftly followed another revelation: that he was sensing an uncertainty that she herself had not even reconciled. Because while a small, fanciful part of her mind already had them married with three children, the rest was secretly terrified that her expectations were utterly unrealistic, and that when he kissed her she might feel nothing but rain and cold skin.

He must have sensed her body tensing because he stepped back as if he had been shocked, dropping her hand and lifting his own to wipe the remaining raindrops from his forehead. "I- I'm sorry," he said hesitantly. "I really thought…assumed… Oh Gods, have I made a mistake?"

Sabé found herself frozen, the small part of the her mind reeling in disappointment whilst the rest started to carefully build up the walls that had somehow been dismantled over the course of the day. She simply stared at him, wide eyed, her brain refusing to form words.

He backed away even further, shaking his head in disbelief, Jedi frown clamping back into place. "I should go," he said, fidgeting awkwardly with the sodden sleeve of his tunic, looking like he wanted to say something else but then deciding not to, then stepping backwards off the step, into the rain.

_It's better this way_, the sensible, twenty-six year old part of her brain was already telling her. _It was too good to be true_, anyway. "No," she whispered out loud through frozen lips, watching as Obi-Wan's retreating figure became blurry. The romantic, uncompromising part of her that she usually only allowed full reign over other people's love lives was screaming at her that this was in all likelihood her only chance, that once Obi-Wan disappeared from view she would not be able to face him, that maybe she would never feel all these strange, wonderful, terrifying feelings ever again. "No," she said again, more loudly, although there was no chance he could hear her, the sound of the rain muffled everything. Still her feeble body refused to move. _Easier, simpler, better not to be disappointed…_ "No." _Better not to hurt him, better not to get hurt yourself…_

The street was suddenly lit up by another flash of lightening followed by a rumble of thunder. _And I choose the Maharaja,_ she heard, in her head. _That's how the story really ends…_

Another flash and a rumble, louder this time.

_She loves you, I know it, I know it._

_Go away Toulouse, leave me alone. Leave me alone._

_Never thought I could feel like this…_

"No!" Her legs finally free she stumbled from the step, running blindly, instantly soaked. "Obi-Wan! Wait!" The rain was falling so hard on her bare shoulders that it hurt, her hair sticking to her face as she held a hand to her forehead, trying to shield her eyes from the downpour so she could see where she was going. It was no good, she thought, looking around frantically into the curtain of water surrounding her, slowing her run to a slow walk. He'd gone. She slumped in the rain mournfully, looking down at her feet, wanting to sink to the floor.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, a booted foot appearing next to hers. Her heart leapt.

"You're soaking," he said, his hands quickly moving to cup her face and tilt it towards his, fingers brushing away raindrops from her lips.

"It's only water," she whispered with a small smile, her eyes scanning his face anxiously as his taller body shielding her from the worst of the rain.

His smile was as gentle and reassuring as ever.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, tears of relief mixing with the water already on her cheeks. "I panicked."

His fingers caressed her face gently. "It's okay," he murmured against her lips, just before he kissed her.

His lips were firm but gentle, exploring, sliding, and stealing her breath as delicious tingles spread from her lips to the tips of her toes. And the romantic part of her mind was dancing an ecstatic jig because, even though the rain was running down on his face and onto hers, her feet were squelching in sodden sandals, and her dress was undoubtedly ruined forever, she didn't care one bit. Because the kiss was every bit as wonderful as her over-active imagination could have dreamt up. Better, even. And that, Sabé thought, was her kind of wonderful.

Eventually he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry," he said with a smile, his breath uneven, "I should have been brave enough to do that earlier."

Sabé smiled back giddily, happy for once to be incoherent.

Then they jumped apart with an exclamation as a loud crack accompanied a fork of lightening which arced and then fizzled to the ground on the street just a few metres away from their feet.

"We'd better go inside," he said, grabbing her hand and flashing her a quick grin. "I don't want to die before I have chance to do that again."

She laughed in exhilaration as he pulled her in the direction of the house, her feet splashing carelessly through the deep puddles, her skin suddenly numb to the chill of the rain.


	7. Songs of Love

"Here," Sabé said, handing Obi-Wan a cup of hot chocolate and placing her own on the coffee table, sinking down to sit next to him on the thick rug. Darkness had fallen fully now, and stars twinkled in the sky visible through the open curtains at the window, the storm having finally moved on to leave a calm, clear night. After they had stumbled inside the apartment, both soaked to the skin, Obi-Wan had pulled her gently to him and kissed her again, soft and slow, and once she had regained her breath she had managed to apologise properly for what had happened on the porch. "It's been a long time," she'd said, relishing the sensation of his arms around her waist, "since I remember feeling like this with anyone. I was starting to wonder whether the connection I thought I was feeling with you might actually be a figment of my imagination."

"Well you were wrong," he had countered quietly, kissing her temple. "Why do you think I agreed, so readily, to go on a date with Padmé in the first place?"

She'd looked up at him in confusion.

"Because you asked me to," he had continued, stroking her face. "And even though I barely knew you then I obviously wasn't capable of refusing you anything."

That had been a shock. "I didn't realise…"

"I know," he'd said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

And now, half an hour later, they were sat together on the hearth rug, sipping hot chocolate and eating her clumsily-prepared sandwiches. Sabé wrapped her hands in the arms of the thin sweater into which she had changed, along with loose-fitting pants, after dashing into her bedroom and stripped off her soaking dress. Obi-Wan, with no clothes to change into, had just stripped off his outer tunic and hung it up to dry in her bathroom. She had lit a fire in the living room and then prepared their food in the kitchen area, paying far more attention to Obi-Wan than what she was supposed to be doing, not able to resist watching him sat there, in front of the fire, drying slowly, clothed in only his thin, short-sleeved inner tunic and light beige leggings. Now, as she lifted the scalding mug to her lips and automatically sneaked another glance at him, she realised she probably didn't need to steal glances any more and settled instead to gaze openly, noticing, at this proximity, the sprinkle of chest hair visible at the vee below his neck, his half-dry hair, glinting gold in the firelight, his skin healthily flushed from the day's sequence of sun, rain, and finally the abrupt heat of the open fire.

Obi-Wan looked up and noticing her appraisal of him, smiled, laying the arm nearest her on the sofa behind her back. "I noticed the guitar," he said, indicating behind her with his free hand. "Do you play?"

"What-?" She turned her head, spotting the instrument propped up against a bookcase. "Oh that. Yes, a little, and sing too… at least I used to."

"Why did you stop?"

She shrugged. "Lost the passion for it, I suppose…"

"That's a shame."

"I used to write songs too."

"Oh really?" He smiled, seeming to be pleased at the idea.

"Yes… all sorts of silly rubbish, but eventually it just seemed like a waste of time, so I stopped."

"Will you sing one for me now?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly… I've never performed anything I've written… I never even dared sing in front of anyone other than my family."

"Well, actually, that's not true," he said with a mischievous look. "I've already heard you singing once before today."

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before she realised what he me meant. "Oh, you didn't, did you? Gods, that was so embarrassing," she said, blushing. "I can't quite believe it was only this morning that you were looking at me with such disapproval that I was willing myself to sink through the floor."

He frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "I didn't really make you feel like that, did I? I didn't mean-"

"I suppose I was so distracted by your appearance, I could have been mistaken…"

"Ah, but just in case, here is the perfect chance for me to make it up to you. Go on, sing for me. Please."

She shifting, trying to avoid his eyes. "I don't know… I used to put my heart and soul into my stupid little songs, and they don't quite fit with the grown-up sophisticated women trying my hardest to be…"

"Maybe you should just try being content to be yourself," he said quietly.

She looked up at him with a small smile. "All right then." She kissed his nose, before turning to reach over and grab the guitar. "But you'd better promise not to laugh."

"I promise," he said, putting on a mock-studious expression.

She laughed. "Hmm… let me see…" she said, strumming the guitar and tuning it quickly. "Okay, this one is kind of about the building across the street. Did you notice it earlier? The building with the iron railings outside?"

He shook his head, a little bemused. "A song about a building?"

"No, well, it's a school, and every afternoon in the summer the street is full of the flirtatious chatter of young love, and, sweet as it is, it can get nauseating, especially if you are already starting to feel far too old and far too single."

His lips tweaked in amusement.

She stopped strumming. "See, I told you it was stupid…"

"No no, I want to hear it. Please go on."

She looked at him intently for a moment. "The lyrics are rather silly too, but that's sort of intentional, so you can laugh a little, just not too much…"

He rolled his eyes. "Just sing, woman, you're making me nervous!"

She laughed, and started strumming again. "Okay." And then, in a quiet and slightly uncertain voice, not meeting his eyes, she began to sing.

_Pale, pubescent beasts, roam through the streets,and coffee-shops,_

_Their prey gather in herds in stiff knee-length skirts and white ankle-socks,_

_But while they search for a mate, my type hibernate,_

_In bedrooms above._

_Composing their songs of love._

She braved a glance at him, and, noticing his genuine smile of amusement and appreciation, her voice grew more confident as she sang the next verse.

_Young, uniform minds in uniform lines,_

_And uniform ties,_

_Run round with trousers on fire and signs of desire they cannot disguise,_

_While I try to find words, as light as the birds,_

_That circle above,_

_To put in my songs of love._

_Fate doesn't hang on a wrong or right choice,_

_Fortune depends on the tone of your voice,_

_So sing while you have time,_

_Let the song shine down from above,_

_And fill you with songs of love._

As she stopped singing to play the melody of the middle section, she noticed Obi-Wan had settled back, both arms spread on the sofa, and that he was now watching her with that special, intense look that would have been distracting, had she not been so absorbed in the music by that time that his enjoyment was merely a companion to her own.

_Fate doesn't hang on a wrong or right choice,_

_Fortune depends on the tone of your voice,_

_So let's sing while we still can,_

_While the song hangs high up above,_

_Wonderful songs of love,_

_Beautiful songs of love._

She laughed as she strummed the ending, finishing with an exaggerated flourish of her hand. "See, told, you it was silly," she said immediately, not looking at him at she replaced the guitar. She turned back to face him.

"What am I going to do with you," he said, shaking his head.

"Why, what's wrong with me?" She asked, teasingly.

"Absolutely nothing at all," he replied, giving her that gentle smile she suddenly realised she might not be able to live without.

She scooted herself back over to where he was sitting, trying not to blush, aware of how her confidence was booming in response to his thinly-disguised complement, realising that she'd not touched him in, oh, at least five minutes, and that was already too long…

"Just promise me you won't give up on the music for good," he said quietly, as she reached out and took his hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Seriously, I mean it, it was a beautiful song."

"Okay," she said simply, bravely following her instinct and continuing to move closer to him, lifting her knees and positioning herself across his lap, straddling his thighs, sinking down so her body was pressed against him as she slid her fingers through the soft hair at the back of his head and brought her lips to his.

This kiss, their third kiss, quickly became as heated as the fire that danced behind Sabé's back, and when Obi-Wan's tongue slid across her lower lip, tentatively, for the first time, and his fingers simultaneously found the exposed strip of skin where her sweater had ridden up, she found herself opening her mouth instinctively and inviting him in, her body melting against his, lips and tongues quickly moving to taste one another hungrily, her hips instinctively rocking against his. It was blissful, and intoxicating, and she lost all sense of time or place, aware of nothing but the feel and taste of him, the sounds of his small moans mixing with her own, and the overwhelming power of her body's need and the growing hardness under her that indicated his.

She was eventually brought back to reality by the insistent pressure of his hands on her hips, slowing her rhythm, eventually holding her, gently, but firmly, so she could barely move against him. She pulled reluctantly away from his mouth, her body still trying to seek out the rhythm that seemed to have become as essential as her heartbeat.

"Keep still," he murmured, between clenched teeth, his fingers gripping her almost painfully.

"What's the matter?" She asked breathlessly, her lips still tingling.

"Nothing," he said, groaning, his eyes dark in the flickering firelight. "I- I'm just concerned… that if you continue I might not be able to stop."

"What makes you think I want you to?" She said huskily, leaning down and sliding her lips against his.

He chuckled, before groaning again as her soft lips trailed across his cheek to trace the stubble of his jawline.

"You are a divine temptation," he said in a low voice that made her tingle again, turning his head to kiss her temple as he lifted her gently but insistently off his lap. "But if this is going to happen tonight, I want you to be absolutely sure you want it, and that you won't regret it. Only twelve hours ago we barely knew each other, remember. "

"But I d-"

"Shh," he said, placing a finger on her lips. "We have all night. So no rushing. Okay?"

She lolled against the cushions by his side, looking up at him hazily. "You're quite a man, Obi-Wan Kenobi. And something of a tease, I'm beginning to suspect."

He grinned. "Come on," he said, getting to his feet and helping her up onto the sofa. "Let's watch a movie."

* * *

A/N: Sabé's song is actually _Songs of Love _by The Divine Comedy. And I've posted links to a couple of graphics for this story on my profile page, might help visual Obi-Wan without the beard :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is the penultimate chapter. And this is where the story earns its M rating. I've tried to make it stylistically in keeping with the rest of the story, and how graphic it is depends a little on your imagination. But still, I think you know what's going to happen. So only read on if you're comfortable with that ;)

* * *

"A movie?" She asked, a little taken aback. "Why?"

"Because you told be earlier that you love watching them. So come on, sit with me here," he patted the inviting-looking gap next to him where she could already imagine snuggling up, "and let's watch one of your movies, together. Consider it our first proper date. We have some catching up to do."

She put her hands on her hips, flashing him an amused look. "All right, but if this is a date in the very least I'll need another drink, and some ice-cream."

"Good," he said getting to his feet. "You pick the movie, I'll, get refreshments."

So, curled up together on the sofa, sharing ice-cream from the tub, and as late evening turned to night, they watched one of Sabé's holovids. And she didn't choose her favourite movie, in which the tragic heroine died, or even her second favourite, in which both the hero and the heroine met an untimely end. Instead she chose another, much older and less well known film. And although, unlike her favourite movies, this one was not set in a far-flung, imaginary galaxy, but in their own, Sabé had always loved this particular story. And that was probably because it was a sweet, optimistic and heart-warming fairytale, where good triumphed over evil, and love and friendship saved the day.

"And those two are so going to get together later," she said with a giggle, as the end credits rolled.

"But isn't he a bit young and unworldly for her?" He stroked her neck lightly, murmuring the question into her hair.

"No silly, not him, the other one."

"But he was an arrogant fool! What would a princess want with a man like him? He did nothing but insult her…"

"Ah, but he saved the day in the end. And besides, she already loves him, it doesn't matter."

"Ha! You're beyond hope."

"You want to watch the sequel? See if I'm right?"

"Hmm… maybe some other time. There's only so many badly-choreographed lightsaber fights a man can stand to watch in one night." He laughed, kissing the top of her head as she yawned. "Sleepy?"

"Not really," she replied, snuggling into him, " Although you're very comfortable. I'm not sure I could fall asleep if I tried…"

"Do you want to fall asleep?"

"No," she said quietly, shifting and turning to look up into his eyes. "Do you?"

"No," he replied, swallowing, as his expression became serious. "So…"

And it was as Sabé detected the slightest tremor in his voice that she realised.

"You're nervous," she said softly, reaching up to cup his cheek with her small hand.

"And you're not." He stated, holding her fingers to his cheek and then turning his head to kiss them.

"No," she said, feeling like she was starting to melt under the intensity of his gaze. "I'm not. But why-"

"Because it's been rather a long time since I've done this," he said. "And you are bound to have certain expectations…"

"No, Obi-Wan." She shook her head. "I don't expect anything. And I'm not exactly an expert at this either."

"But you…"

"Shh," she interrupted, placing a finger on his lips. "Yes, we have all night, but what I want to do now, Obi-Wan, without waiting a moment longer, is to take you to my bedroom and make love to you." She reached to intertwine her fingers with his. "And then, if you hold me in your arms and tell me you'll never let go, I might just be able to sleep. And if you're lucky, I might even let you sleep too."

And so he smiled, and nodded, and kissed her again. And after a minute or two, she pulled away, and stood up, took his hand and led him to her room.

In contrast to the heat of the fire, the air in her bedroom was chilly, and she shivered a little as he held her gaze, sliding her sweater up slowly, lifting it over her head then letting it drop to the floor. He trailed his fingers across the skin of her chest, over the satin of her bra to skate across her ribs and then down, tracing along the lines of her hips and then dipping under the waistband of her pants. She helpfully tugged them down and then kicked them off, watching in turn as he quickly took off his tunic, her eyes only leaving his when the fabric separated them. Reaching behind her she quickly unfastened her bra, feeling it loosen but not taking it off.

Obi-Wan stepped closer and immediately attached his lips to the skin of her shoulder, kissing a line along her collar bone, up her neck and pausing to suck gently on the sensitive skin below her ear. She moaned, instinctively arching her neck into his touch, her eyes fluttering shut to concentrate solely on sensation. His lips warm and soft. His stubble scratching slightly. His hands resting lightly on her hips. Then his mouth left her skin and she felt him move to stand behind her.

"Do you know," came his voice, husky in her ear, "what I wanted to do," he ran a hand up the bare skin of her back, his rough palm sending tingles along her spine, "earlier, in the garden?" His fingers reached her neck, combing her hair to one side, exposing the skin of her back to his warm breath.

"Hmmm," was all she could manage in response.

"This…" His lips descended to the nape of her neck as his fingers moved to trace the thin bands of satin over her shoulders, easing them off slowly, letting her bra drop silently to the floor.

"And this…" His hands moved down and forwards, over her shoulders, splayed fingers tracing the swell of her breasts, and she moaned at the sensation of his rough skin as his thumb circled a nipple. Her head fell back as she swayed into his chest, his lips quickly moving to suck softly on her exposed neck.

"And this…" One hand drifted back up her chest and a finger ran along her jaw line, turning her face so her mouth met his, his tongue sinking inside as his other hand moved lower, his arm wrapping around her body, her legs trembling as his fingers brushing briefly over the thin material of her underwear.

Suddenly feeling the need to be closer to him, she twisted in his embrace, slipping her arms up around his neck, one hand playing with the soft hair at the back of his head as they kissed deeply, the bare skin of her breasts pressing against his hard chest. Then she felt his hands on her thighs and the muscles of his back moved as he lifted her. She instinctively wrapped a leg around his hip, feeling the hardness of his erection rubbing against her through the layers of clothing that still separated them, enjoying his low groan as she rocked against him. Then he started walking and a few moments later she felt the soft surface of the mattress against her back as he carefully deposited her on the bed.

The mattress sank as he sat down beside her and she looked up at him hazily, taking in the bare skin of his chest, admiring the toned muscles of his arms, the curve of his neck, the noble features of his face, the intensity of his gaze. His hand skimmed over her stomach and then, their eyes locked, she lifted her hips, her hands meeting his to slip off her underwear, then parting again as he slid the scrap of fabric down and away from her body.

Then, before she had time to register his intentions, he had lowered his head and was dropping kisses along her hip bone. And then he was bending her leg and she was both in shock and in heaven because the beautiful mouth she had admired only a few moments ago was running along the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, and his tongue was teasing the juncture of skin at the edge of her curls.

"Obi-Wan I don't… you don't have to…" she started to say, but the words quickly became a moan as his fingers joined the caress, slipped perfectly through her wet folds, and his tongue caressed her gently, oh so gently, circling, but not quite touching, the place where she most wanted it to be.

And then his hands were there again, and his lips and tongue, and they were everywhere on her body, it seemed, that mattered, all at once. Her pleasure building, Sabé realised she was moaning and pleading for him not to stop, and wondering, through half-delirium, where this passion had suddenly come from, and if he still had his trousers on, and what had happened to _we have all night_, because if he didn't stop she was going to… And then his tongue finally slipped over than point, just _there_, exquisitely, perfectly, and his fingers simultaneously slid inside her, and her world exploded in blinding flash of white light and ecstasy and her own voice shouting his name.

And she soared and then drifted on the sweet sensations, feeling him shift on the bed and kiss her lips again, very softly, tracing a finger along her cheek, and whispering to her that he was sorry, but she was so beautiful, that he had not been able to stop. And as the waves subsided, her eyes fluttered open to find him looking down at her, smiling gently as he smoothing her damp hair back from her forehead.

She attempted to open her mouth to say something, something about expectations and apologies, she found that, yet again, he had rendered her speechless, and, yet again, she couldn't be happier.

And so, when she had recovered her breath, and with her body still on fire from the intensity of the orgasm he had given her, she gave up on words and simply showed him what she needed, her fingers tugging insistently, at the waistband of his pants, tracing the his erection until he groaned, reaching up to answer his _Are you sure…?_ with her lips on his and her tongue in his mouth.

He shifted back and off the bed, standing up and quickly pulling off his leggings and underwear together, allowing her to appreciate his naked form for a moment before he crawled back up the mattress, over her body, dropping light kisses on her face, his smile wide before he pulled back, a slight frown flickering over his face. "Much as I'd like to make babies with you…" he started to say.

"Second drawer down," she interrupted, reaching up to kiss the tip of his nose and pointing vaguely to her right.

He pulled back again. "You are sure you…"

"As sure as I've ever been of anything in my entire life," she said, with a lazy smile. "Now, do I have to beg?"

He raised an eyebrow, mischievously. "Hmm, I quite liked the sound of it act-th-ohhh…"

She raised an eyebrow back, relishing the feel of his flesh encircled by her hand, hot and hard and needy. Slumping a little, he groaned again and reached over to the side table, yanking the drawer open and groping inside carelessly.

A couple of minutes later, his fingers were splayed across her cheeks, his face hovering above hers. "Like this…?" he murmured, his weight half-settling on her.

"Yes. Just like this," she replied softly, wrapping one leg around him and tilting her hips to rub against him teasingly. He moaned a little and nodded, capturing her lips in a soulful kiss, before one hand left her face to stroke the leg that was bent around him, moving from her knee, down and around to her inner thigh.

Her head sank back into the pillow as the rough skin of his thumb traced her sensitive flesh, opening her to him, before, with a small adjustment of his position, she finally felt him, hot and hard against the place she needed him to be, then slowly, ever so slowly, sinking inside, his body trembled as he moaned his pleasure against her lips.

Her hands roamed over the tensed muscles of his back, tracing over the curve of his buttocks as she shifted her thighs to wrap her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper, lost in wonderment at how right it felt to be joined with him like this. But then she realised Obi-Wan was barely moving, and, sensing his effort to maintain control, she pleaded with him softly to let go, to please, darling, relax, and just move, because she needed him to, _right now_.

His mouth was buried in the crook of her neck now and, she felt his groan against her skin, his weight slumping on her a little more heavily, as finally he began to move, rocking his hips back and forth, unsteadily at first, whispering to her to move with him, and she did, and quickly they found a rhythm, increasingly frantic as both gave into the need that was swiftly overtaking them, knowing that this was not going last long, but not able to stop.

And Sabé was shocked to find that, for the first time in her life, as his body shuddered with orgasm and he shouted and meshed their fingers together, pinning her hand to the soft pillow, she climaxed for a second time, triggered only by the throb of the part of him that was buried deep inside her. And Sabé thought, this time, that it felt like she was lying, entangled with him, on the soft warm sand of a beach, and the waves of pleasure were breaking and washing over them both. And then they were kissing, with mouths that smiled, as their bodies still quivered with aftershocks.

Afterwards, they lay together, Obi-Wan's body curled around her back, one hand playing with her hair, the other resting on her hip, until their bodies chilled and Sabé pulled the quilt over them both, turning to face him, snuggling into his chest enjoying the protective weight of his arm across her body.

But once the power of coherent thought had returned, Sabé found a question tickling her, refusing to pushed away. It was probably something he'd said, she thought, without meaning, in the heat of passion, but still, the echo of the statement refused to be silenced. So, she was going to have to ask him...

"Obi-Wan?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you really mean that?" She asked cautiously, looking up at him, "about making babies?"

He traced a finger along her collar bone. "I think so. Does that seem strange?"

"No," she said simply, settling her head back down . "I- I think I feel the same way. But I didn't really expect you to… so soon."

He smiled. "I think I knew this morning, when you burst out of your room singing and then you blushed and got flustered and you were quite the most lovely thing I had ever seen."

She looked up at him again in surprise. "So that is what that expression meant? Jedi frown number sixteen: I want you to have my babies?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I suppose something like that." And then he kissed her forehead and pulled her closer into his body. "Although not quite yet," he said, his face composing itself into serious Jedi Master mode, "I fear we are going to need lots of practice."

And Sabé laughed and placed a small kiss on his chest, whispering something about perhaps when she had recovered the feeling in her legs, and Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed her hair as she smiled happily, relaxing into his comforting warmth, listening first to the rumble of the laughter in his chest and then to his steady breathing.

And lying there together, fingers idly caressing, they watched the night sky through Sabé's window, neither of them wanting to let go of this day just yet. And above them the stars danced on the carpet of the sky, winking their approval.

Then, as the night lightened towards dawn, they made love again, languorously this time, half-dreaming as, sweat dampened bodies finally exhausted, the gentle waves of pleasure broke over them once again. Afterwards Obi-Wan stroked Sabé's face tenderly and whispered to her: private, loving things, about the Force, about destiny, about desire and love and the meaning of forever.

So now, as the birds outside her window begin to sing the chorus that mark the start of another day, we will leave sweet Sabéanna Rose, settling to drift off to sleep in the arms of her love; the man who deserves her and whom she deserves. And we can be sure that she will dream happy dreams of flowers and gardens and Obi-Wan, content in the knowledge that, although Naboo is a million miles away, somehow, here, with him, she has finally found her home.


	9. My Kind of Wonderful

The finale! Get ready to dance...

Music/lyrics by Barry White.

* * *

(Coruscant. Four months later)

"Nervous?" Padmé asked, meeting her friend's gaze in the bedroom mirror.

"Me? Of course not," Sabé replied with a smile, wincing a little as Padmé tightened the ribbons lacing her gown. "All I have to do is look pretty and not fall over. How about you?"

"No. Just excited," Padmé said with a grin, helping her friend to her feet. "Although I'm still slightly concerned about this," she said, patting the thick cream fabric covering her stomach.

"Nonsense," Sabé said, adjusting her dress. "You're hardly showing at all. No one will be able to tell a thing."

Padmé smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Sabé darling," she said kissing her on the cheek. "For everything." Then she suddenly frowned, noticing the other girl's expression. "Oh no, what's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing," Sabé said, with a sniff. "I am so happy for you, but it's still a little sad, that this day has finally come."

"But nothing will change," Padmé said softly, "at least, nothing that really matters."

"Just make sure you visit me everyday," Sabé said with a smile. "I already miss you. You must still consider this place your home."

"Thank you, and I will," Padmé replied. "Although once the baby is here, I think you might have to be the one visiting us."

"Have you decided what you will do if…?" Sabé's voice trailed off.

"Oh, Anakin had decided he will just persuade the Council to change the rules and let us live as a family no matter what," Padmé said, "because what's two thousand years of tradition in the face of one fiercely determined, protective, newly knighted Jedi who just so happens to be the Republic's latest hero?"

Sabé laughed. "Well, if anyone can convince them it will be you two."

"I hope so." Padmé said, a little wistfully.

"Anyway, let's not worry about that now." Sabé said, walking over to the dresser and picking up the elegant blue, cream and purple bouquet that was lying on layers of tissue paper. "So Miss Naberrie. Ready to become Mrs Skywalker?" She held out the flowers.

Padmé smiled, stepping over to her friend and taking the bouquet, lifting them to inhale the scent. "You still haven't told me how long it's going to be before you're following me up the aisle."

Sabé tried to look innocent. "I told you, I have no idea. He hasn't even asked me yet."

"Hmm, but the yet implies you have thought about it…"

"Oh stop it with your clever-clever talk, Senator Amidala."

"I'm just thinking what beautiful children you will make. And anyway, I want legal proof that my own matchmaking instinct turned out to be superior to yours."

Sabé smiled, eyes twinkling through the tears that were still pooled there. "I'm never going to live that one down, am I?"

"No," Padmé replied with a grin, linking her arm with her friend's as they walked to the door. "You're not."

The party that followed Padmé and Anakin's wedding ceremony was, as befitting the biggest society wedding of the decade, sumptuous and grand, and held, to their great honour, in the grounds of the Supreme Chancellors imposing residence. After the toasts and speeches had been made and the multiple courses of the banquet had been consumed, the wine began to flow and as evening fell the elegant music turned to something much more relaxed.

Sabé had helped Padmé choose the music for the party, one afteroon several weeks back, as they went through their record collection, giggling and reminiscing. In the largest marquee a dance floor had been set up, and, as the sun began to set on the smoky early autumn day, the music throbbed out as a band began to play. And there was one song in particular that Sabé knew she wouldn't be able to resist dancing to, especially after downing three glasses of finest Nabooian champagne in relatively quick succession.

So when the she heard those familiar notes striking out she knew she had to find Padmé, before the lyrics started, because this was their song. She raced to the dance floor giddily, searching for her friend, who had been patiently acting her part as the perfect hostess all day. And miraculously, across the enormous dance floor, with star-shaped confetti falling around them, they spotted each other, just as the words began.

_The first, the last, my everything,  
And the answer to all my dreams,  
You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star,  
My kind of wonderful, that's what you are.  
_  
They managed to reach each other in time for the second verse, and twirled, giddily around, singing and dancing to the music, as they had many times before, as teenagers at Padmé's family lakehouse on Naboo, at college in Theed, and in their little apartment by the edge of the park here on Coruscant.

_I know there's only, only one like you,  
There's no way they could have made two,  
You're all I'm living for,  
Your love I'll keep for evermore,  
You're the first, your the last, my everything.  
_  
Then, to Sabé's surprise, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to see Obi-Wan behind her. Now Obi-Wan, she had grown to understand, did not like to dance in situations like this, preferring to lurk, frowning, at the side of the dance floor. So Sabé was a little surprised to feel his arms slip around her waist, pulling her close so they could sway gently together to the music, her cheek against his robe. And as they turned, she noticed Anakin was there right too, although of course, he was dancing his heart out, fantastically well, and Padmé was dancing with him, perfectly in time, and now she was flashing Sabé a smile, that said, more than any words could, just how in love she was with her husband.

_In you I've found so many things,  
A love so new only you could bring,  
Can't you see it's you,  
You make me feel this way,  
You're like a fresh morning dew on a brand new day.  
_  
And although Sabé still did not understand why Padmé could possibly ever prefer Anakin to Obi-Wan, she was finally resigned to think that, as someone famous once said, _the Force moves in mysterious ways_, and of course, that if Padmé had fallen for Obi-Wan that night, maybe he would not be here, right now, with her. So Sabé turned her attention back to the man in her arms, and looked up into his eyes, smiling just for him as he cupped her face in her hands. And although the music went on, it seemed to fade into the background, as, in his typically gentle, loving way that she could not live without, he kissed her.

_You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream  
You're the first, the last, my everything._

And if Sabé's life so far had been a movie, at that point the camera would have panned out, over the heads of the party-goers, out of the marquee, higher and higher, showing the Chancellor's residence lit up against the background of fields and gardens, streets and other buildings, then higher, until the park where she and Obi-Wan had fallen in love came into view, the Jedi temple rising at the far side, and then higher still, until clouds flitted past, the rest of the cityscape of Coruscant stretching out, old mixing with new, the horizon starting to curve, until the blackness of space became visible, and finally the screen faded to black, pausing for a moment before the credits began to roll.

_I know there's only, only one like you,  
There's no way they could have made two,  
Girl you're my reality,  
But I'm lost in a dream,  
You're the first, you're the last, my everything…_

But since this was not a movie, and time did not, at that point, stand still, the kiss eventually ended. And then Sabé turned in Obi-Wan's arms, watching in amusement as Anakin mouthed the corny words at the end of the song to his new wife, waggling his eyebrows, while Padmé giggled up at him.

_You and me baby. Just you. And me.  
_  
And when Sabé felt Obi-Wan's warm lips kissing her temple, she turned to look at him again, thinking that, on the whole real life wasn't too bad.

Because, in those ridiculous novels she still read, good always triumphed over evil, the heroine always found her hero and the love story always ended with a wedding.

But, in real life, this story, _their story_, had only just begun.


End file.
